


Droga przez mąkę

by Maire1



Series: Czarny pech, biała magia [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bake Off, Baking, Bottom Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Pies, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform, black roaster, cakes, ciasta, czarny kogut, kłobuk, pieczenie ciasta, slavic demon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Coś lub ktoś zabija uczestników programu Mistrz wypieków. Marnie prosi braci Winchesterów o pomoc, więc Dean zakasuje rękawy i bierze się do pieczenia, a Sam  przywdziewa mundur ochroniarza, choć nie potrafi się uchronić przed miłością niekoniecznie braterską. Bowiem to wincest, trzecia część cyklu "Czarny pech, biała magia". Dla heterolubnych mamy również uno momentos z dziewczyną. W końcu Dean jest bi, więc może. W chwilach, gdy nie goni za pierzastym potworkiem.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Czarny pech, biała magia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532072
Kudos: 3





	1. Szarlotka na kruchym

Alfiemu zachciało się lodu do wina. Nikt prócz niego nie pijał wina z lodem, ale miał to gdzieś. Był w hotelowym pokoju sam, samiutki i mógł sobie wypić całą butelkę czerwonego Caberneta. Albo dwie. I poużalać się nad sobą – a co? Czuł się samotny jak palec, niezrozumiany przez cały świat, a zwłaszcza tego przystojniaka z brodą, Sebastiana, który w „Mistrzu wypieków” miał stanowisko tuż za nim i piekł takie cudowne, rozpływające się w ustach ciasto francuskie. I nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na Alfreda Stockhouse’a, choć ten tak się starał. Ech, bycie gejem wśród samych heteryków było dołujące. A musiał wytrzymać jeszcze miesiąc lub dwa – o ile wcześniej nie odpadnie z programu, czego naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciał. Wygra i otworzy malutkie bistro na Manhattanie, w którym będzie serwował francuskie bagietki, włoskie rogaliki, nowojorskie bajgle, a wszystko to z pysznymi, wegańskimi pastami. Niech go padlinożercy pocałują w dupę. Ale teraz potrzebował lodu, bo… bo się skończył.

Alfie prawie wytoczył się z pokoju i jedną ręką przytrzymując ściany, ruszył na poszukiwanie maszyny z lodem. Na szczęście ta znajdowała się na jego piętrze, tuż przy schodach. Na nieszczęście, na maszynie z lodem siedział z lekka wyskubany, czarny kogut, który na jego widok zasyczał jak żmija i sypnął iskrami z kupra. Alfie zamrugał, odruchowo klepnął się po twarzy, próbując otrzeźwieć i pokazał widziadłu język. Widziadło ani myślało znikać.

\- Sio – wymamrotał Alfie, machając ręką. – A kysz!

Kogutowi to się chyba nie spodobało, bo nastroszył się, skrzeknął i rzucił na niego jak strzała, celując pazurami w oczy. Mężczyzna krzyknął z bólu, czując spływającą po twarzy krew, złapał pierzastego napastnika i próbował go od siebie oderwać, ale potknął się o kabel ciągnący się od maszyny z lodem do gniazdka i przewrócił jak długi, uderzając potylicą o podłogę. Niemal natychmiast stracił przytomność i nie czuł, jak czarne ptaszysko szarpie go pazurami i raz za razem uderza dziobem, aż twarz Alfiego zamieniła się w krwawą maskę, a jego oczy pękły z nieprzyjemnym mlaśnięciem, znikając w żarłocznym dziobie czarnego koguta. Stwór dziobał dalej – nienasycony i nieusatysfakcjonowany, póki nie odwołało go wezwanie z oddali. Posłuchał, choć wciąż był głodny. Był wiecznie głodny.

*

Przepasany zieloniutkim jak koniczyna fartuchem Dean stał przy obsypanej mąką, gumowanej stolnicy i nienawidził po równo osaczających go ślicznych, pastelowych kolorów, ustawionych na stole tajemniczych narzędzi tortur, z których rozpoznawał co najwyżej malakser, jak i świateł reflektorów, które świeciły mu prosto w oczy, a od ich gorąca rozmazywał mu się telewizyjny makijaż. Makijaż, kurka.

A najbardziej nienawidził Marnie, która go w to wszystko wrobiła.

Jeśli nie macie co robić, chłopaki (jasne, po starciu z robalami wszelkiego autoramentu wcale nie byli wykończeni), to pomóżcie starej znajomej, chwilowo unieruchomionej w gipsie po potyczce z Babą Jagą – swoją drogą, ta skłonność Marnie do zwalczania wiedźm kiedyś ją zgubi. Bo jej kumpel (czy znajomi naszych znajomych są naszymi znajomymi?) miał problemy z programem cukierniczym „Mistrz wypieków” – coś dziwnego zabiło im jednego z uczestników, a drugi zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. „Mistrz wypieków” zabrzmiał w uszach Deana kusząco, więc wstępnie się zgodził, mimo że miał wejść na miejsce owego nieszczęsnego, zamordowanego uczestnika (i udawać geja, żeby im się poprawność polityczna zgadzała), ale rzeczywistość okazała się przerażająca. Ni mniej ni więcej, tylko kazali mu piec ciasta. Nie jeść, tylko piec! Oj, Sam miał nosa, wybierając przebranie ochroniarza.

\- Dalej, dalej, ludziska – zaklaskała w ręce zirytowana Anika, prowadząca program, która znała się na pieczeniu ciast i ciasteczek jak kura na pieprzu, ale nadrabiała to fotogenicznością i szczebiotem słodkiej blondynki. Choć szczebiotała tylko podczas nagrywania, bo w kuluarach zachowywała się jak rozkapryszona primabalerina, ewentualnie strażnik więzienny.

\- Ale tak nie można – załamała ręce Annie, zażywna kobieta z rudymi loczkami upiętymi w skomplikowany kok na czubku głowy, stojąca przy pierwszym stanowisku. – Kruche trzeba robić jak najszybciej, póki jest zimne, inaczej nie będzie tak kruche jak należy.

\- W dupie mam twoje kruche – warknęła Anika, patrząc na tamtą z góry (co przychodziło jej z łatwością, bo miała na nogach szpilki o 10-centymetrowych obcasach). – Robicie jeszcze raz, bo ta lebiega nie nadąża.

Tu oskarżycielsko wskazała na Deana, który nagle zapragnął, by to właśnie ona stała się kolejną ofiarą tajemniczego ktosia, który mordował uczestników programu. Jeszcze by mu za to dopłacił.

\- Się tak nie denerwuj, słoneczko - burknął, spuszczając oczy, by nie widziała iskrzącego się w nich instynktu mordercy. – Pierwszy raz robię kruche ciasto.

\- To co tutaj w ogóle robisz? – prychnęła, niecierpliwie postukując obcasem o posadzkę. – Ja rozumiem, że Alfie nieoczekiwanie musiał opuścić program i nasz ukochany producent, Martin, uparł się na kolejnego geja, ale czemu na takie beztalencie jak ty? Przespałeś się z nim, czy co?

Dean podniósł głowę i jednak popatrzył na nią wzrokiem, który mógłby zabić. Przespać to on się w istocie przespał, ale z Marnie, która nie wiedzieć czemu miała słabość do owego Martina, więc pomagała mu w ogarnięciu kryzysu na planie „Mistrza wypieków”. Z pomocą braci Winchester, z których to na niego padło błaźnienie się przed kamerami, bo Sam stwierdził, że nie odróżnia mąki od mączki ziemniaczanej, więc nie da rady. Taaa, bo Dean akurat odróżniał. Uwielbiał ciasta, ale żeby samemu je piec, to już przesada.

\- Alfie nie opuścił programu nieoczekiwanie, tylko został zamordowany – odezwała się znienacka Lisa, wysoka, chmurna „rycząca czterdziestka”, zawiadująca stanowiskiem tuż za Deanem. – A Theresa zaginęła. Wszyscy powinniśmy wiać stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie, więc się odczep od faceta, który postanowił z nami ryzykować życiem.

\- Faceta… - prychnęła ponownie Anika, przewracając oczyma, a Dean poczuł nagłą ochotę, by ją udusić. Bycie gejem – abstrahując od tego, czy on nim był czy nie (skomplikowany związek z własnym bratem podlegał zdecydowanie innym kategoriom), nie umniejszało nikomu męskości.

\- Alfie był bardzo miły – powiedziała nieśmiało Michelle, drobna, ciemnooka dziewczyna, która odzywała się bardzo rzadko, poświęcając całą swoją uwagę wypiekom i dopieszczając je do najmniejszego szczegółu, a w międzyczasie przemykając pod ścianami jak cień. – Lubiłam go.

\- Przypominam, że nie wolno nam rozmawiać na planie o tym, co się stało z Alfredzie – powiedziała Arnika, spoglądając srogo to na Michelle, to na Lisę. – Ab-so-lut-ny zakaz.

\- Jasne, jasne – mruknął Sebastian – zwalisty, brodaty mężczyzna o posturze niedźwiedzia, z ostatniego rzędu stanowisk. – Nie mówmy o tym, jak jakiś psychopata zaciukał biednego Alfiego na śmierć, stosując torturę tysiąca cięć.

\- A wy nas nie chcecie wypuścić – dorzuciła posępnie Lisa. – I tak sobie pieczemy ciasteczka, czekając, kto będzie następny. Nie licząc Theresy. Cudownie.

\- Podpisaliście kontrakty – wycedziła Anika, gniewnie mrużąc oczy i dla podkreślenia swoich słów, znowu zastukała obcasem o posadzkę. – Theresa się przestraszyła i opuściła program, a teraz się ukrywa, bo wie, że czekają ją konsekwencje. Prawne.

\- Przestań nas straszyć, kobieto – zlekceważył ją Sebastian. – I wracajmy do pieczenia, nim masło nam się do cna roztopi.

\- A przecież powinno być zimne, bo kruche… - zaczęła rudowłosa Annie (jej rodzice musieli mieć przedziwne poczucie humoru lub uwielbiać „Anię z Zielonego Wzgórza”), ale pozostali, łącznie z Deanem, przerwali jej, dodając chórem „nie będzie kruche, jak należy”.

\- Dobra, pięć minut przerwy i wracamy do nagrywania – podsumowała Anika, nie mając ochoty przedłużać dywagacji o biednym Alfiem. Nie widziała, jak wyglądał po śmierci, ale słyszała co nieco i na samą myśl robiło jej się niedobrze. Popędzani przez nią dwaj kamerzyści, oświetleniowiec i Ellie, kobietka od mikrofonów i kabelków weszli w stan gotowości bojowej, łakomie zerkając na stanowiska uczestników. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, pod koniec nagrania nieźle sobie podjedzą.

\- Pomogę ci – powiedziała krzepiąco Michelle, podchodząc do stanowiska Deana i uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało – a uśmiech miała przepiękny. – Pamiętaj, najważniejsze są proporcje. Półtora szklanki mąki na pół szklanki cukru, pół kostki zimnego masła, łyżeczka proszku do pieczenia, pół kubka śmietany, trochę olejku waniliowego i jedno oddzielone żółtko.

„A co z białkiem?” pomyślał skołowany Dean, patrząc z podziwem na jej pewne ruchy, gdy chwyciła miarkę do mąki. – „I jak się oddziela żółtko od białka? Magią?”.

*

\- I to wszystko musi być zimne, bo jak jest za ciepłe, to ciasto nie będzie takie kruche jak należy – perorował Dean, popijając whisky z lodem (mimo że whisky bez lodu nadal byłaby należytą whisky), a jednocześnie nastawiając kawę w ekspresie. Patrzył na wyciągniętego na kanapie Sama, który zajadał drugi kawałek szarlotki na kruchym w takim tempie, jakby nie jadł niczego od kilku dni i dosłownie umierał z głodu.

Pokój hotelowy, w którym starszy z Winchesterów zamieszkał jako uczestnik „Mistrza wypieków” był skromny, ale o niebo lepszy niż te, w których zdarzało się braciom nocować „w drodze”. Sypialnia, niewielki salon z kanapą, telewizorem i wieżą stereo plus nieźle wyposażony aneks kuchenny. Z markowym ekspresem do kawy. I nic nie biło po oczach paskudnymi, szaro-burymi lub odwrotnie, gryzącymi się, wściekłymi kolorami.

Tyle tylko, że kontrakty niemalże więziły uczestników programu w ich apartamentach – mogli poruszać się tylko między hotelem a studiem nagraniowym. Zakupy i posiłki wolno im było zamawiać jedynie bezpośrednio do pokoju, ale za to bez ograniczeń, z czego Dean korzystał bez najmniejszych skrupułów. Stąd piętrzące się na ławie tace i talerze z logo hotelowej kuchni i najdroższa whisky, jaką znalazł w barku, która tak pięknie mieniła się bursztynowym złotem w eleganckiej szklance. A Samowi i tak najbardziej smakowała jego własna, pierwsza w życiu szarlotka, co Deana szalenie cieszyło.

\- Dobre – wymruczał Sam z pełnym ustami, postukując łyżeczką o talerzyk. – Dhowie.. ciałeś się tszegoś?

\- Nie udław się – poradził mu kpiąco Dean, usatysfakcjonowany, że brat pochłania jego ciasto z takim entuzjazmem. – Niczego, czego byśmy nie wiedzieli po wizycie w kostnicy. Wiedzą tylko tyle, że Alfiego ktoś zadźgał. W hotelu, dlatego wzmocnili ochronę.

\- Mi to bardziej wyglądało na zadziobanie – powiedział Sam, któremu udało się przełknąć ostatni kawałek szarlotki, więc przestał wydawać z siebie jedynie przytłumione dźwięki.

\- To „Mistrz wypieków”, nie „Mistrz drobiu” – parsknął Dean. – Ptaki dziobiące występują w nim co najwyżej jako dostawcy jajek.

\- Tylko mówię – wzruszył ramionami Sam, z przyjemnością prostując nogi – ku jego uciesze kanapa była wystarczająco szeroka. W mundurze pracownika ochrony wyglądał na starszego i bardziej pewnego siebie, ale okruszki szarlotki na brodzie i rozpiętej kurtce nadawały mu łobuzerskiego uroku. – Oczy też miał wydziobane.

\- Może jakaś kura mści się za nienarodzone pisklaki? – podsunął Dean, wyraźnie nie wierzący w taką wersję śmierci Alfiego. Wizja Wielkiego Ptaka z gdakaniem goniącego uczestnika programu kulinarnego wśród pastelowej, cukierkowej scenografii lekko go rozbawiła. – Sammy, ani dziennik taty, ani my nie znamy żadnego potwora, który zadziobuje ofiary.

\- Co nie znaczy, że nie istnieje – wytknął celnie Sam, odgarniając włosy z czoła i niechcący zostawiając na nich drobiny lukru. – A bazyliszek?

\- Alfie nie skamieniał.

\- To nie „Harry Potter” - Sam przewrócił oczyma, idealnie naśladując swojego starszego brata, któremu zdarzało się to nader często. – Bazyliszek niekoniecznie musi petryfikować swoje ofiary.

\- Petryfico? - spytał Dean, bo język mu się plątał, zapewne z uwagi na wypitą whisky. – Dobra, to nie bazyliszek. To co – rozdziobią nas kruki i wrony? Z krukowatych kojarzę tylko te dwa kruki od Odyna, jak im tam – Huginn i Muninn?

Sam spojrzał na brata z szacunkiem. Czasami zapominał, że Dean wie więcej, niż mu się wydaje.

\- Nie wiem, ale to na pewno jakieś ptaszysko – stwierdził, machając ręką w stronę porzuconej na ławie komórki. – Marnie się ze mną zgadza. Wysłała nam opisy wszystkich możliwych stworów dziobiących. Osobiście stawiałbym na harpię.

\- Na harpię najbardziej pasowałaby mi ta szczebiocząca zołza, Anika – prychnął Dean, wyobrażając sobie prowadzącą program z parą olbrzymich skrzydeł, ostrym dziobem i pazurami u rąk i nóg – w sumie, biorąc pod uwagę niebotycznie długie tipsy, już takowe miała. – Jutro podsypię jej ziaren i zobaczymy, czy weźmie się do dziobania.

\- Myślę, że to raczej ktoś z uczestników lub ochrony – powiedział Sam, odstawiając talerzyk z okruszkami na ławę i z westchnieniem wyciągając się na kanapie na całą swą, niemałą długość. – Ekipa nie ma wstępu do hotelu.

\- Dobrze, że ty masz – zaśmiał się Dean, porzucając ekspres do kawy i pustą szklaneczkę po whisky i podchodząc do brata krokiem przyczajonej pantery. – Zatęskniłbym się.

Bez ostrzeżenia wpakował się na kanapę, unieruchamiając Sama pod sobą i zaglądając mu prosto w wielobarwne oczy, które zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Złaź ze mnie – zażądał Sam z przekonaniem, któremu przeczył uśmieszek błąkający się w kąciku warg. – Mamy sprawę do rozwiązania.

\- Ale ja mam lukier do zlizania – mruknął Dean, sięgając do ust brata i wyciskając na nich soczysty pocałunek. Jego język – zgodnie z zapowiedzią, zlizał okruszki i lukier i grzecznie poprosił o wpuszczenie głębiej. Prośba spotkała się z pełnym zrozumieniem.

\- Jesteś słodszy od szarlotki – udało się wydusić Samowi pomiędzy jednym a drugim splątaniem języków.

\- Ja myślę, w końcu dodałam do niej tylko pół szklanki cukru – zaśmiał się Dean, po czym, korzystając z zaskoczenia brata, zaczął wycałowywać sobie ścieżkę w dół – słodkie dołeczki w policzkach, silnie zarysowana szczęka, szyja i obojczyk obsypane pieprzykami jak rodzynkami, prawy sutek, który jakimś cudem zdołał wydostać się zza koszulki i rozpiętej kurtki ochroniarza.

Sam jęknął i zarzucił ręce na szyję starszego brata, gładząc go po karku, na którym wszystkie drobne włoski stanęły dęba.

\- Cholernie grzeszymy – wymamrotał, pozwalając Deanowi rozpinać kolejne guziki i w domyśle - rozdziewać się do rosołu (jeśli już mieli zostać przy odniesieniach do drobiu).

\- Za coś trzeba trafi do Piekła, nie? – spytał retorycznie Dean, coraz bardziej niecierpliwy i zachłanny. Pożądanie przyciemniło mu tęczówki, aż nabrały barwy wzburzonego morza o zmierzchu.

\- A mógłbyś przedtem zabrać mnie do Nieba? – uśmiechnął się Sam, pozwalając, by ręce Deana sięgnęły wszędzie tam, gdzie ich pragnął.

\- Taki mam plan – zapewnił Dean i obaj umilkli na dłuższy czas.

Umilkli w sensie słów zbornych i zrozumiałych, bo westchnień, pojękiwań i pomruków nie zabrakło. Trudno zachować milczenie, gdy czyjś wprawny język drażni twoją męskość, krążąc małymi kółeczkami wokół żołędzia, bawiąc się wędzidełkiem, liżąc wzdłuż i wszerz, pochłaniając głębiej, narzucając rytm, drażniąc słodką torturą – przecież nie chcesz dojść za wcześnie. Sam odwdzięczył się bratu pięknym za nadobne, ale obaj byli tak rozpaleni i rozzuchwaleni, że same pieszczoty oralne im nie wystarczyły. Po prostu musieli zjednoczyć się bardziej dosłownie.

Zwykle to Dean był na dole, ale tym razem, widząc proszący wzrok Sama, postanowił odwrócić role. Narzucił sobie cierpliwość – dla Sama był to pierwszy raz, lecz o mało nie przepłacił tego załamaniem nerwowym i – mówiąc po ludzku, przedwczesnym wytryskiem. Delikatnie rozluźniał ciasny pierścień wejścia brata palcami i językiem, czując, że za chwilę wybuchnie niczym wulkan. Nagrodą były pomruki Sama, który garnął się do niego całym sobą, nie uciekając przed, choćby głębszym, dotykiem. Nim w końcu Deanowi udało się wejść tym, co trzeba, tam, gdzie trzeba, cały był zlany potem. Słysząc bolesne sapnięcie Sama, znieruchomiał, odwracając jego uwagę pieszczotami w miejscu strategicznym, nim zdecydował się na delikatne poruszenie. Tak bardzo starał się odnaleźć magiczny punkt we wnętrzu młodego, że w końcu mu się udało, a wówczas wszystko potoczyło się szybciej.

Nie zapominając o sobie, Dean nie zaniedbał także posuwistego ruchu dłoni wokół męskości brata. Stymulowany z dwóch stron Sam nie miał wyjścia – jęknął przeciągle i wygiął się w tył, dochodząc znienacka i plamiąc palce Deana ciepłym nasieniem. Dean nie pozostał mu dłużny, pozwalając sobie na gwałtowne dojście w rozkosznie ciasnym wnętrzu brata, które zacisnęło się wokół niego, doprowadzając do kolejnego spazmu. Z błogości zakręciło mu się w głowie, a zarówno ciało, jak i dusza uspokoiły i wyciszyły. Jeśli miał się za to smażyć w Piekle – cóż, był na to gotów. Choć Sama wolałby za sobą nie pociągnąć.


	2. Drożdżówka ze śliwkami

\- Dobrze, że nie mam okresu – wypaliła na całe studio patykowata Lisa, obciągając na sobie podkoszulek ze Strusiem Pędziwiatrem, równie chudym, co ona sama.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Sebastian, z wrażenia przestając przesiewać mąkę.

\- Bo drożdżowe by nie urosło – wymruczała rudowłosa Annie pod nosem.

\- To chyba tylko przesąd – odezwała się Michelle, delikatnie podgrzewając mleko w małym garnuszku.

\- Sama jesteś przesąd – burknęła Lisa, patrząc na nią na poły z pobłażaniem, na poły z pogardą. – Kto mi rano mówił, że widział w hotelu czarne ptaszysko i że to przynosi nieszczęście?

\- No bo co tam robił czarny kogut? – wyszeptała Michelle cichnącym szeptem i nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, pochyliła się nad kuchenką tak nisko, że ciemne włosy zasłoniły jej pół twarzy.

\- Kogut? – upewnił się Dean, odrywając od przepisu, który studiował z zapałem lepszej sprawy. Gdyby potrafił, zastrzygłby uszami.

\- Zmokły, czarny kogut – uściśliła Michelle, nadal ukryta za włosami i kuchenką. – Bądź kura.

\- Bo w nocy padało – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Annie, jakby tłumaczyło to pojawienie się mokrego drobiu szwendającego po hotelu.

„Nie zauważyłem” pomyślał Dean i zarumienił, przypominając sobie, na czym spędził noc. Nie zauważyliby z Samem nawet huraganu.

Za linią wyznaczoną przez kamerzystów pojawiła się wściekła Anika, wysoko unoszą tablicę z napisem „Rozmawiajcie o pieczeniu, do cholery!”. Wykrzyknik domalowano jadowitym różem, pasującym do koloru jej tipsów.

\- Czy dodajecie cukier do mleka? – spytał sztucznym głosem Sebastian, wymownie unosząc oczy ku niebu.

\- Tak, ale zbytnio nie podgrzewajcie mleka – przyszła mu w sukurs Annie, pokazując na własny rondelek. – Zbyt wysoka temperatura zabije drożdże.

„Dzięki” pomyślał Dean całkiem szczerze. Właśnie zastanawiał się, co znaczy to całe podgrzewanie mleka w przepisie – znaczy, do ilu stopni? I jak ma to sprawdzić? Palcem?

\- Zaczyn musi urosnąć, a w międzyczasie… - zaczęła Michelle, ale przerwał jej ostry trzask klapsa. Aż się wzdrygnęła.

\- Cięcie – wysyczała Anika, przekraczając linię kamerzystów i gniewnie stukając obcasami. – Przecie nie pokażemy, jak stoicie i gapicie się, aż urośnie ten… zaczyn. Przerwa…

Spojrzała upewniająco na najbardziej doświadczoną w pieczeniu Annie.

\- 15 minut – podpowiedziała rudowłosa, zamaszystym gestem odrzucając na plecy warkocz – dziś zrezygnowała z w koka, więc wyglądała jak portret hożej dziewoi z pałacowej kuchni.

\- 15 minut przerwy – zarządziła Anika i oddaliła się pospieszenie – zapewne na papierosa.

Dean dokończył przygotowanie zaczynu – czułby się głupio, gdyby jako jedyny tego nie zrobił, po czym podszedł do Michelle, przyciszonej bardziej niż wczoraj.

\- Poważnie widziałaś jakiegoś koguta? – spytał, na pierwszy rzut oka, całkiem niefrasobliwie. – Czyżby w studiu obok nagrywali „Master Chefa” i uciekł im z garnka?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, mnąc w palcach skrawek fartuszka. – W korytarzu było ciemno, ale… chyba tak. Miał czerwony grzebień, dziób i oczy i jakoś tak dziwnie syczał. Jak gęś, nie kogut. Przestraszyłam się.

\- Rzucił się na ciebie? – dopytywał się Dean, rozglądając się, czy nikt nie interesuje się ich dziwaczną rozmową.

\- Uciekłam – nerwowo zaśmiała się Michelle, podnosząc na niego wielkie, czekoladowe oczy. – Tchórz ze mnie, co?

\- Niekoniecznie – zaczął Dean, ale nie zdołał dokończyć, jako że przerwa dobiegła końca i zza kamer nadciągała prowadząca program, otulona wonią tytoniu i aurą chmury burzowej. – Uważaj na siebie po powrocie do hotelu, dobrze? Może później do ciebie wpadnę?

Michelle rzuciła mu pytające, niewiele rozumiejące spojrzenie, gdy na jego plecach wylądowała ręka Lisy. „Rycząca czterdziestka” (gdyby pomyślał tak o Marnie, zapewne by go wytropiła i spuściła mu manto, z nogą w gipsie czy nie, ale Lisa na szczęście nie potrafiła czytać w myślach) poklepała go z uznaniem.

\- Podryw na pocieszanie? – zaśmiała się tubalnie. – Może jednak nie jesteś całkiem stracony dla płci niewieściej?

\- Może – uśmiechnął się frywolnie, odsuwając się poza zasięg jej rąk. Powoli miał odrobinę dosyć udawania i powściągania zwykłego sposobu bycia, czyli flirtowania ze wszystkimi, co ładniejszymi dziewczynami w zasięgu wzroku. Dla sprawy, oczywiście. Bycie bi miało swoje dobre strony.

\- Weź się zdecyduj – warknął zza nich Sebastian, także wpatrując się w zmieszaną Michelle jak kot w miseczkę ze śmietaną.

\- Och, ale tak mi trudno, nie mam siły – rzucił z krzywym uśmiechem Dean, przesyłając mu na dłoni soczystego całusa (tylko po to, by tamtego wkurzyć) i wracając na swoje stanowisko.

\- To zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzisz z wyrabianiem ciasta – rzucił za nim brodaty, niedźwiedziowaty Sebastian, mocno uderzając dłonią o dłoń. – Do tego potrzeba siły, mądralo.

Po kilku minutach Dean zaczął rozumieć, o co tamtemu chodziło. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, że od porządnego wyrabiania ciasta drożdżowego można dorobić się pęcherzy na rękach, nie gorszych niż przy rąbania drewna. Chwilę na ponowne wyrośnięcie ciasta i przygotowanie kruszonki przyjął niemal z ulgą.

Nie mógł przestać myśleć o czarnym ptaszysku, który przewidział się Michelle. Kogut? Serio?

*

\- Marnie uważa, że to kłobuk – powiedział siedzący przy niewielkim stoliku w aneksie kuchennym Sam, z przejęciem pokazując bratu rysunek wyświetlony na ekranie laptopa z naklejką Pearl Jamu, ukazujący nastroszonego, ociekającego wodą, czarnego koguta z oklapniętym grzebieniem, wyskubanymi piórami i mordem w oczach (grafik nie był dla niego łaskawy). – Służy swojemu człowiekowi, kradnąc dla niego zboże, złoto i ogółem – wszystko, co zgarnie.

\- Trupy też kolekcjonuje? – spytał sarkastycznie Dean, przebierając się w randkową, bielutką koszulę – wybierał się do Michelle, a jednocześnie podsuwając bratu trzeci kawałek drożdżówki ze śliwkami i cynamonem. Znikała równie szybko, co wczorajsza szarlotka. Sam naprawdę doceniał jego wypieki.

\- Widać ten służy swemu panu… bardziej – wzruszył ramionami Sam. – Wykonuje wszelkie polecenia.

Nie w smak była mu wyprawa Deana do pokoju Michelle, ale starał się ukryć zazdrość. Dean po prostu taki był. Miał wielokomorowe serce, zdolne przyjąć sporo przygód na jedną noc.

\- Niby jak taki cherlak miałby zadziobać dorosłego faceta? – zapytał z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem (wiązanie krawatu szło mu opornie) Dean. – Z podskoku?

\- Ptaki – podsunął Sam, mając na myśli thriller Hitchcocka.

\- Stado – odpowiedział równie lakonicznie starszy Winchester. – Kłobuki… co to w ogóle za nazwa… chyba nie latają stadami?

\- Z tego, co tu piszą, to nie.

\- Jak to to unieszkodliwić? – dopytywał Dean, poprawiając krawat i – na wszelki wypadek, chowając do kieszeni czarnych dżinsów pęk wytrychów, nóż, zapalniczkę, kłębek sznurka i fiolkę z solą oraz drugą - z wodą święconą. Kieszeń wybrzuszyła się znacząco. W sam raz na randkę.

\- Można go obłaskawić jedzeniem lub legowiskiem w skrzynce wypełnionej pierzem – wyłuskał co najważniejsze Sam, uważnie czytając przesłany przez Marnie opis stworzenia.

\- Czyli zabrać ze sobą drożdżówkę? – zaśmiał się Dean, udając, że sięga po ostatni kawałek ciasta.

\- Moje – burknął Sam, odsuwając talerzyk na bezpieczną odległość (a zasięg ramienia miał imponujący). – Weź coś z hotelowych resztek.

\- Ja bym się na nie na miejscu tego kogucika nie skusił – westchnął Dean, któremu zdążyły się przejeść trzy potrawy na krzyż dostarczane z hotelowej kuchni. - Lepiej poszukaj pierza, braciszku.

\- Zamówię z netu - burknął Sam, wgryzając się w ostatni kawałek drożdżówki, żeby Dean mu go nie odebrał. – Bądź rozpruję hotelową poduszkę.

\- Optymista – w środku nie ma choćby jednego piórka – prychnął Dean, wygładzając niewidzialną zmarszczkę na koszuli i sięgając po marynarkę. – A jak się nie da tego czegoś przekupić, to jak to zabić?

\- Nic tu o tym nie widzę – mruknął Sam, po raz kolejny skrupulatnie przeglądając materiały od Marnie.

\- Szkoda – pożalił się Dean, ruszając do drzwi. Na progu zawahał się na chwilę i odwrócił w stronę brata.

\- Ale jakby co…

\- Jakby co, kawaleria ruszy z odsieczą i razem będziemy ganiać kurę po hotelowych korytarzach – zgodził się Sam, uśmiechając kącikiem ust, bo oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył tę scenę jak żywą. Łącznie z pianiem rozjuszonego koguta i chmurą pierza unoszącą się w powietrzu. A właśnie – czy na skrzynkę wysłaną własnym pierzem kłobuk też by się skusił?

*

Michelle otworzyła niemal natychmiast, gdy tylko Dean zapukał i niemal siłą wciągnęła go do środka. Zdezorientowany, zabierał się do stwierdzenia, że to jednak nieco zbyt szybkie tempo, gdy dostrzegł, że dziewczyna jest mocno zdenerwowana i nie amory jej w głowie. Pełne usta drżały, w ciemnobrązowych oczach czaił się niepokój, a palce nerwowo skubały chusteczkę higieniczną, której skrawki zaścielały podłogę wokół niej.

\- Co się stało? – spytał mało oryginalnie, ale nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- To! – powiedziała histerycznie dziewczyna, drżącą ręką wskazując na aneks kuchennym. Na parapecie pod oknem leżała kupka dymiącego popiołu z wetkniętym na sztorc czarnym piórem, z którego nadal sypały się maleńkie iskierki.

\- Acha – mruknął Dean i niewiele się zastanawiając podszedł do kuchennego okna, zamknął je z trzaskiem (czyżby pod drugiej stronie dostrzegł kształt czarnego ptaszyska? nie dociekał), po czym nalał wody do szklanki – zlew miał pod ręką i energicznie zalał kupkę popiołu. Zasyczało i zaśmierdziało siarką. Symptomatyczne.

\- Niech zgadnę, czarny kogut? – upewnił się, odwracając do Michelle, wciąż rozkładającej chusteczkę higieniczną na części pierwsze.

Pokiwała głową i bez słowa pokazała na własną pierś. Na czyściutkim, błękitnym t-shircie widniała ciemna, jakby wilgotna, a jednak osmalona na brzegach plama.

\- Wleciał przez otwarte okno – powiedziała drżącym głosem, próbując sponiewieraną chusteczką zetrzeć coś, czego się zetrzeć nie dawało. – Skoczył na mnie i…

\- I? – pytając, Dean już znał odpowiedź, bo w zlewie leżała patelnia oblepiona czarnymi piórkami i mazią przypominającą ropę. – Walnęłaś go patelnią?

\- Babcia mówi, że patelnia jest najlepszą przyjaciółką kobiety – odpowiedziała obronnie Michelle i zaczęła się śmiać, nieco nerwowo, ale jednak. – Podejrzewam, że nie raz przyłożyła nią dziadkowi, kiedy wracał nad ranem. A ze używała takiej starej, żeliwnej…

\- Walnęłaś kłobuka patelnią i wywaliłaś za okno? – dopytywał się Dean, także nie mogąc opanować śmiechu. – Po prostu?

\- A co miałam zrobić? – prychnęła Michelle. – Właśnie szykowałam dla nas sos boloński, więc miałam ją pod ręką. Tylko sosu szkoda.

Faktycznie, w zlewie pod sprofanowaną patelnią poniewierała się wciąż apetycznie pachnąca masa z mięsa mielonego z warzywami i sosem pomidorowym. Raczej nie do odzyskania.

\- Co to kłobuk? – spytała ciszej Michelle, niepewnie spoglądając na Deana, jakby się zastanawiała, czy nie brak mu piątej klepki i czy patelnia nie przyda jej się raz jeszcze.

\- Demon pod postacią czarnego koguta – Dean rozumiał jej niepokój, ale postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę. – Kradnie dla swego pana, a ten, jak widać, dodatkowo atakuje tych, którzy się jego panu nie podobają.

\- Kradnie? – powtórzyła Michelle i – na wszelki wypadek, cofnęła się o krok. – Bo wczoraj zginęła mi ulubiona bransoletka babci, taka filigranowa z malutkimi, srebrnymi dzwoneczkami. Ale żeby od razu demon?

\- Taki niewielki – próbował ją uspokoić Dean. – I pierzasty.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie pociesza – wytknęła Michelle, ale wbrew pozorom, owszem, trochę się uspokoiła.

W końcu widziała stwora na własne oczy, więc nie zwariowała. Dean pozornie mówił od rzeczy, ale także nie wyglądał na wariata. Według brzytwy Ockhama najprostsze wyjaśnienie, choćby dziwaczne, zwykle bywa prawdziwe. A babcia nie takie rzeczy jej opowiadała.

\- Babcia by wiedziała, co robić – poskarżyła się pod nosem, odwracając się plecami do Deana i ściągając zniszczoną koszulkę. T-shirt, sos boloński, patelnia, parapet – cholerny demon!

\- Zapewne by go ugotowała w wielkim garze – mruknął Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od pleców dziewczyny – linia gładkich, apetycznie zaokrąglonych ramion i wcięcia w talii, jak i koronkowy paseczek błękitnego stanika były bardzo miłe dla oka.

\- Nie gap się tak ostentacyjnie – parsknęła Michelle, chowając się w sypialni w poszukiwaniu świeżej koszulki w stylu marynarskim (miała słabość do niebieskości). – I powiedz mi coś więcej o tym… kłobuku? Właściwie dlaczego chciał mnie, mi, sama nie wiem, co on właściwie chciał?

\- Cię zadziobać – podpowiedział posępnie Dean, któremu przypomniały się zwłoki Alfiego – sinofioletowe z krwawymi wybroczynami i mnóstwem szarpanych dziurek na całym ciele, bez oczu, w których miejscu ziały krwawe otchłanie. – Myślę, że ktoś z uczestników próbuje pozbyć się konkurencji. Choć to głupie jak cholera, bo nim by wygrał, z hukiem zamknęliby program.

\- Nigdzie nie jest napisane, że psychopata nie może być głupi jak but - podsumowała Michelle, wychodząc z sypialni i przygładzając włosy, które na skutek ostatnich przeżyć, postanowiły żyć własnym życiem i poskręcały się w chaotyczne loki. – W sumie dupa, bo dużo nas nie zostało.

\- No właśnie – westchnął Dean, zaczynając liczyć na palcach. – Nie licząc mnie i ciebie – bo sama siebie byś chyba nie atakowała, zostali nam Annie, Lisa i Sebastian. Na kogo stawiasz?

\- Na Annie – odpowiedział bez wahania Michelle i wzruszyła ramionami. – Lisa jest kłótliwa, ale prostolinijna, Sebastiana z kogutem na usługach jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, a Annie jest… zbyt perfekcyjna?

\- To jeszcze nie zarzut – uśmiechnął się Dean półgębkiem i zatrzepotał rzęsami.

\- Ty jesteś diabelnie przystojny i seksowny, a nie perfekcyjny – uściśliła Michelle, śmiejąc się w głos. – I mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz ze mną, by ochraniać damę w opałach? Co prawda, nie mamy już bolońskiego, ale wino zostało…

\- Ta dama w opałach doskonale ochrania się sama. Patelnią – mruknął Dean, czując, że ten wieczór będzie zupełnie inny, niż przewidywał. A może właśnie taki?

Rozsądek podpowiedział mu, by – nim zajmie się Michelle i winem, napisać sms-a do Sama: „To któreś z uczestników, wyłączając Michelle. Stawiamy na Annie. Sprawdzisz?”.

Gdyby wiedział, co z tego wyniknie, zapewne by się powstrzymał.

*

Usta Michelle smakowały winem i ciasteczkami – jakżeby inaczej? Dean scałowywał ten smak delikatnymi muśnięciami języka, bawiąc się z jej językiem w kotka i myszkę. Porządny pocałunek to cała gama odczuć, zaczynających się na języku i podniebieniu, a kończących – nie wiadomo, jakim cudem, w podbrzuszu i na motylkach buszujących w żołądku. Wilgotne pocałunki na szyi, piersi, brzuchu, niżej, coraz niżej… Michelle przymknęła oczy, by być bardziej świadomą zapachu (woda toaletowa Deana pachniała cedrem, a jego skóra – świeżo skoszoną trawą), słonawego, a jednak przyjemnego smaku i dotyku. Przede wszystkim dotyku. Ręce mężczyzny na jej piersiach, wyprężonych sutkach, między udami, w rowku pośladków, sięgające w głąb, tylko po to, by wrócić wyżej i zacząć całą słodką torturę od początku, podczas gdy on sam wsuwał się w nią powoli, powolutku, taki ciepły, naprężony, wypełniający. Wyszła mu naprzeciw, by poczuć go bardziej, głębiej, pełniej. Namówiła do szybszego rytmu, w którym zatracili się oboje, ścigając spełnienie. Daleko nie uciekło, czekając na nich tuż za zakrętem, rozlewając się po ciałach błogimi skurczami i przyspieszając krążenie krwi w żyłach. Ach, warto było się zatracić, by to poczuć. Chwilę po Michelle otworzyła oczy i ujrzała nad sobą twarz Deana. W nakrapianej brązowymi plamkami zieleni jego tęczówek można było się utopić. Utopiłaby się w nich bez słowa skargi.

*

Sam poprawił kurtkę od munduru i delikatnie zapukał do Annie Whistle. Miał zamiar dyskretnie rozejrzeć się za śladami pierza lub skarbów znoszonych przez kłobuka, ale nie spodziewał się, że pulchna właścicielka apartamentu otworzy mu w negliżu (koronkowy zestaw plus nie mniej koronkowy peniuar), z rozpuszczonymi, rudymi włosami sięgającymi pośladków oraz oczyma spragnionymi miłości i seksu.

\- Och – wymruczała, przylegając do niego całym ciałem i ocierając się jak kotka w rui. – Jesteś…

\- Ale… – wyjąkał Sam, bardzo chcąc się wycofać, co skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu słodki, kobiecy ciężar obejmujący go w pasie. Annie była na tyle wysoka, że, stając na palcach, sięgała ustami jego szyi, policzka i ust. Skwapliwie to wykorzystała, zasypując go pocałunkami.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że przyślą cię tak szybko… i ten mundur… o Boże, jesteś do schrupania…

\- Proszę pani – Sam usiłował delikatnie wydobyć się z jej objęć, ale czuł się, jak gdyby wpadł w macki spragnionej miłości ośmiornicy – ręce Annie były wszędzie. – Nikt mnie nie przysłał…

Wspomnienie wymuszonej zaklęciem pracy w burdelu czarownicy z uroczego miasteczka Madison w Missouri przemknęło mu przez mózg jak rozżarzona do białości błyskawica i Sam niemal wpadł w panikę.

\- Nikt mnie nie przysłał! – ryknął, odpychając kobietę już zdecydowanie mniej delikatnie. – Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.

Annie zamrugała, wyplątując go ze swoich objęć i w jednej chwili pokrywając się krwistym rumieńcem, co przy jej rudych włosach dało piorunujący efekt.

\- Nie… nie jesteś z agencji? – wybąkała, usiłując zasłonić się półprzezroczystym peniuarem – gest z góry skazany na niepowodzenie.

\- Nie – wydyszał Sam, odsuwając się pospiesznie i zastanawiając, czy i gdzie ma na sobie ślady szminki, bo czerwień na ustach Annie wydawała się lekko rozmazana. – Jestem z ochrony. Sprawdzamy, czy nie dzieje się nic niepokojącego, bo…

\- Czy to kwalifikuje się jako niepokojące? – przerwała mu Annie, pokazując palcem na coś za jego plecami.

Sam odwrócił się jak we śnie, dobrze wiedząc, że nie spodoba mu się to, co zobaczy. Zgadł.

Czarny kogut wielkości dorodnego indyka stał na hotelowym korytarzu, nerwowo przestępując z nóżki na nóżkę, sypiąc iskrami z wymiętolonego ogona i kłapiąc dziobem – całkiem sporym. Czerwony grzebień stroszył się nad maleńką główką, w której jarzyły się szkarłatne oczka. Kogut gapił się to na niego, to na stojącą w otwartych drzwiach Annie, przekrzywiając głowę i zastanawiając się, kogo właściwie powinien zaatakować. Ofiary mu się mnożyły.

Nim kogut doszedł do jedynie słusznych wniosków, Sam wypchnął Annie za próg, zatrzasnął drzwi do apartamentu i odwrócił się w jego stronę, w samą porę, by zamortyzować uderzenie pierzastego ciałka, które wylądowało mu na piersi i wczepiło w kurtkę ochroniarskiego munduru. Ostre pazury przedarły się przez materiał i rozorały skórę, co go nie ucieszyło, ale nie miał czasu jęknąć „auć”, bo musiał uchylać się przed frenetycznie kłapiącym dziobem. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do Annie, w jego przypadku Sam nie musiał być delikatny.

Chwycił pierzastego stwora obiema rękoma, zaciskając palce na skrzydłach, oderwał od siebie i cisnął w głąb korytarza, po drodze z całych sił kopiąc w ogoniasty zadek, choć nie był z siebie zbyt dumny, bo nie chciał w ten sposób traktować zwierzaków. Nawet demonicznych. Kogut poleciał łukiem, huknął o podłogę, zaskrzeczał i rzucił się do ucieczki, nie oglądając za siebie. Widać doszedł do wniosku, że to nie ten człowiek, którego miał zaatakować. Bądź po prostu stchórzył i zrejterował.

Sam nie zamierzał odpuścić. Rzucił się za nim biegiem, goniąc stwora po korytarzu, pokrytych elegancką wykładziną schodach – iskry sypiące się z ogona kłobuka pozostawiły malutkie, wypalone dziurki w materiale, oraz niewielkim hotelowym holu, gdzie w biegu minęli oniemiałego recepcjonistę, który postanowił od tej chwili nie pić mocniejszych trunków. Kogut dreptał jak szalony, miejscami podlatując na metr w górę i skrzeczał z oburzenia, ale wciąż wyprzedzał Sama o kilka kroków. Szybki był. Z holu kłobuk i depczący mu po piętach (z ostrogami) Sam wpadli na schody prowadzące do pomieszczeń gospodarczych, a dalej do kotłowni, gdzie młodszemu z Winchesterów przypomniały się wszystkie części „Koszmaru z ulicy Wiązów”, oglądane za dzieciaka w obskurnych, motelowych pokojach. Nastroszony kogut ostatkiem sił rzucił się do otwartej klapki nad piecem i zniknął w przewodzie kominowym, z którego sypnęło sadzą.

\- A żebyś się upiekł – wydyszał Sam, hamując przed osmaloną ścianą i zginając się w pół, bo zabrakło mu tchu. Jeśli ma się uganiać za podobnymi, drobnymi, ale nadzwyczaj szybkimi diabelskimi pomiotami, powinien więcej ćwiczyć.

Cięcia na piersi trochę piekły, ale wykrwawić się nie powinien. Wystarczy plaster. Jednak pozostawało pytanie, czy powinien wrócić do Annie Whistle i trzymać wartę przed jej drzwiami, ryzykując, że znowu się na niego rzuci w wiadomym celu (chyba, że w międzyczasie dotarł do niej ten, na którego czekała, więc nie będzie sobie zaprzątała głowy „zwykłym” ochroniarzem), przeszkodzić Deanowi w randce z Michelle, czy po prostu wrócić do pokoju, opatrzyć rany bojowe, wypić piwo i pogadać z Marnie. Stanęło na tym, że większość nocy przesiedział na krzesełku w pobliżu apartamentu Annie, z laptopem na kolanach. Demoniczny kogut nie pokazał się do rana, w przeciwieństwie do chłopaka z agencji, który, wychodząc od rudowłosej, przesłał Samowi całusa. Sam pomyślał, że ma nieliche powodzenie, za to brak czasu, by z niego skorzystać.


	3. Muffinki

Tym razem przyszło im piec muffinki. O ile przygotowanie masy nie nastręczyło Deanowi specjalnych trudności – zaczynał się wyrabiać jako cukiernik i banalne ciasto proszkowe na wodzie gazowanej i oleju już nie wydawało mu się szczególnie trudnym, tak przy zdobieniu muffinek wszystko go rozpraszało. Wchodząc do studia, musiał odłożyć telefon, a był na gorącej linii sms-owej z Samem. Annie wyglądała dziś zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej – z pulchnej kury domowej przedzierzgnęła się w wampa i aż ociekała seksapilem, co zbijało go z tropu. Lisa popłakiwała po kątach – podobno ktoś włamał się do jej domu, choć na szczęście nic nie zginęło. Michelle rumieniła się pod jego spojrzeniem jak, nomen omen, kurczak z rożna i ukradkiem przesyłała całusy. Z kolei kontakt wzrokowy z Sebastianem groził iskrzeniem – facet był dziś naładowany jak chmura burzowa, aż broda sterczała mu na wszystkie strony.

Z tego wszystkiego Dean popłynął z pracą twórczą, tworząc muffinki godne Halloween. Lukrowane pajęczyny z czarnymi wdowami z lukrecji, nagrobki z malutkich krakersów, oblane masa marcepanową, wybałuszone, przekrwione oczy z żelków, wampirze zęby (te popkulturowe, nie prawdziwe), pentagramy, sztylety. Spoglądająca mu przez ramię Michelle zaczęła chichotać (jej muffinki były pełne kolorowych posypek i marcepanowych postaci z kreskówek), nawet Lisa się uśmiechnęła, pewnie dlatego, że jej wypieki były równie mroczne co Deana – taki dziś miała nastrój. Sebastian tylko zgrzytnął zębami, co skutecznie zagłuszyła broda.

Gdy nadszedł czas na prezentację wypieków, Anika, postukując obcasikami, powiewając rozkloszowaną sukienką i podzwaniając bransoletkami, podeszła do pierwszego stanowiska.

\- Ach, Annie, jakie piękne babeczki – zaszczebiotała w stronę najbliższej kamery. – Byłyby cudownym uzupełnieniem Walentynek – te serduszka, gołąbki, cukierki i penisiki.

Zrozumiała, co powiedziała dopiero, gdy to powiedziała i w jej mocno podmalowanych oczach pojawił się popłoch. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na muffinki Annie, upewniając się, że to, co zobaczyła, było tam naprawdę, po czym gwałtownie zamachała ręką.

\- Cięcie! – wrzasnęła, aż z sufitu opadły drobinki tynku. – Coś ty przygotowała, głupia franco?!

Annie zamrugała nieprzytomnie i – spojrzawszy na swoje muffinki, zaśmiała się perliście.

\- Chyba się rozmarzyłam – przyznała, nic sobie nie robiąc z purpurowej z oburzenia Aniki.

Policzek zabrzmiał jak wystrzał.

Kamerzyście opadła kamera, oświetleniowiec przygasił reflektory, a babka od mikrofonów potknęła się o rozciągnięty na podłodze kabel i wpadła na kartonową ścianę z wymalowanymi, obowiązkowo pastelowymi i posypanymi brokatem ciasteczkami, za którą zwykle trzymano zapasowe stelaże i stojaki. Tym razem zza padającego kartonu wyskoczył czarny kogut o czerwonych ślepkach i zapiał z irytacją, otrząsając się jak mokry pies po powrocie ze spaceru na deszczu.

\- Aaaa! – wrzasnęła Ellie, czyli babka od mikrofonów, więc ptaszysko momentalnie skupiło na niej wzrok i rozpostarło skrzydła, sypiąc iskrami. Skoczyło, ale nie dosięgnęło celu, bo wybiegający zza stanowisk cukierniczych Dean odbił je tacą, z której sypały się upiorne muffinki. Nie miał pod ręką patelni, ale potrafił improwizować.

Demoniczny kogut poturlał się po podłodze, wstał, otrząsnął i skoczył na plecy kamerzyście, który zaczął się kręcić w kółko, pokrzykując i kosząc kablem najbliżej stojących, w tym Ellie i Anikę, której po zderzeniu kości ogonowej z podłogą, po raz pierwszy w życiu zabrakło głosu. Dugi kamerzysta ruszył na pomoc koledze, więc Dean chwilowo zostawił ich samych sobie i rzucił się w stronę Sebastiana. Chwycił tamtego za gardło ukryte wśród brody i przycisnął do ciągu kuchenek ustawionych pod ścianą (nie kartonową).

\- Odwołaj go – zażądał ochryple. – Ale już, nim komuś coś się stanie!

Sebastian próbował strząsnąć go z siebie, uwolnić się z podduszającego uścisku, rozewrzeć zaciśnięte palce Deana, ale bezskutecznie. Konstatacja, że młody jest silniejszy niż mu się wydawało, uderzyła go jak obuchem. Zacharczał.

\- Jak go nie puścisz, to niczego nie da rady odwołać – podpowiedziała Michelle, poklepując Deana w ramię, choć miała pewne obawy, czy z rozpędu jej się nie odwinie się. – Jesteś pewien, że to on?

\- A kto? – warknął Dean, ale rozluźnił uścisk i Sebastian zdołał nabrać powietrza w obolałe gardło.

\- Ale co? – wychrypiał nic nie rozumiejącym chrypnięciem.

\- Kłobuk. Tam. Odwołaj – wycedził Dean, pokazując mu koguta przeskakującego z jednego kamerzysty na drugiego i furkoczącego skrzydłami jak wściekły.

Co gorsza, przy owym furkotaniu sypał coraz gorętszymi iskrami. Przewrócona kartonowa ściana zajęła się ogniem. Tlił się też rąbek zwiewnej sukienki Aniki – babeczka od mikrofonów gasiła go znakiem klapsu. Annie i Lisa przytuliły się do siebie jak dwa zagubione szczeniaczki i zgodnie, choć malutkimi kroczkami cofały w stronę wyjścia. Oświetleniowiec był szybszy – wybiegł, jakby goniły go demony.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – zakaszlał Sebastian, pokazując palce ułożone w literę „V”. – Pokój, stary, ja tylko nie chciałem, żebyś mi podebrał Michelle.

\- Dean – Michelle szarpnęła go za rękaw i pokazała mu dźwigającą się z podłogi, klnącą wniebogłosy Anikę. – Ona ma bransoletkę mojej babci. Tę z dzwoneczkami.

Trybiki w mózgu Deana zaskoczyły z niemal słyszalnym kliknięciem. Kłobuk kradnie dla swojego pana. W tym przypadku – pani.

\- A to małpa – mruknął, zostawiając pokasłującego, nadal nic pojmującego Sebastiana i ruszył na Anikę niczym trąba powietrzna, z Michelle depczącą mu po piętach.

\- Każ mu przestać, cholerna zołzo! – wrzasnął, mając zamiar potrząsnąć prowadzącą niczym kot myszą, ale niestety, nie dane mu było do niej dotrzeć.

Kłobuk, widząc swoją gospodynię w zagrożeniu, porzucił spływających krwią z licznych cięć kamerzystów i rzucił się na Deana z groźnym gdakaniem i stroszeniem piór. Pierzasty pocisk trafił starszego Winchestera prosto w brzuch, a kogucie pazury wbiły się mocno i boleśnie. Dean, chcąc nie chcąc, wrzasnął z bólu i odruchowo zacisnął ręce na skrzydłach miotającego się stwora. Ze skrzydeł leciały iskry, więc nie było to przyjemne przeżycie. Michelle trzasnęła ptaszysko ręką przez grzebień i próbowała przytrzymać kłapiący dziób, ale niewiele to pomogło. Z pewnością nie pomagał też doping Aniki, która zagrzewała kłobuka do boju, podskakując w miejscu jak kauczukowa piłka na szpilkach.

\- Zabij go, zabij! Ją też! Zabij wszystkich! Niech ten pieprzony program wreszcie padnie!

\- A weź ty się w końcu zamknij! – wykrzyknęła Ellie, która przed chwilą z oddaniem gasiła sukienkę Aniki, a teraz stanęła za nią i przydzwoniła jej wciąż trzymanym w ręku, drewnianym klapsem. Prowadząca program umilkła w pół okrzyku i padła na podłogę bez krztyny wdzięku.

Niestety, kłobuk raczył tego nie zauważyć, całą swoją wściekłość kierując na Deana. Siłując się z nim, starszy Winchester pomyślał, że za chwilę będzie miał w brzuchu dziurę na wylot. Powinien się cieszyć, że to kogut, nie welociraptor, bo dinozaur rozprułby mu jelita jednym szarpnięciem uzbrojonej w ostrogę łapy, ale jakoś nie było mu do śmiechu. Wrzeszcząc jak Rambo w szale bojowym, w końcu oderwał kłobuka od siebie i odrzucił go jak najdalej od siebie, z przerażeniem widząc jak ten podrywa się z ziemi i pędzi na niego z powrotem, jak nie przymierzając twarzołap z „Obcego”.

\- Cip, cip, cip – padło od strony wejścia, przez które wpadł Sam Winchester, niosący drewnianą skrzynkę po brzegi wypełnioną pierzem. Kolorowym, bo wykorzystał dekoracje z telewizyjnych magazynów. – Zobacz, jakie ładne spanko. Cip, cip, cip.

Kłobuk zahamował w trakcie skoku, co z boku mogło wyglądać niesłychanie zabawnie – coś jak kreskówkowa postać biegnąca w miejscu, miękko opadł na podłogę i przestał się stroszyć i sypać iskrami. Zagdakał i dostojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Sama, który postawił przed nim skrzyneczkę z pierzem. Zapominając o potencjalnych ofiarach, a nawet o swojej, ledwo budzącej się z omdlenia gospodyni, kłobuk usadowił się w skrzynce, kilka chwil pokokosił, szukając jak najwygodniejszej pozycji, po czym przymknął ślepka, schował głowę pod skrzydło, potrząsnął ogonem i zasnął.

W tym momencie, z niezłym opóźnieniem, bo kartonowa ściana z ciasteczkami już się dopalała, uruchomiły się zraszacze, zalewając studio nagraniowe drobnymi kropelkami bardzo zimnej wody. Kłobuk dalej spał błogim snem – chyba lubił być mokry. Sam momentalnie upodobnił się do mokrego bernardyna, bo przydługie, kasztanowe włosy przykleiły mu się do twarzy – spod ramienia wstrząśniętej Lisy ruda Annie spoglądała na niego z zachwytem. Michelle zdjęła z siebie fartuszek i przycisnęła go do zakrwawionego brzucha Deana, który wolał nie sprawdzać, jak bardzo kłobuk go poranił. W każdym razie bolało. Obaj kamerzyści podzielali jego zdanie – ich ramiona i plecy były nieźle poszatkowane. Sebastian, po którego brodzie spływały krople wody, podszedł sprawdzić, co z Ellie, która niczym nemezis stała nad niemrawo poruszającą się Aniką i zastanawiała się, czy raz jeszcze jej nie przywalić i nie uciszyć mamrotania, które płynęło z perfekcyjnie umalowanych (szminka okazała się wodoodporna) ust.

„Miałam być pogodynką, pogodynką, do cholery, a nie jakimś tam popychadłem w programie Martina, tylko ten pieprzony kontrakt, diabelski pakt, cholera, dlaczego podpisałam ten cholerny kontrakt, a tam czekała na mnie posada pogodynki, przecież musiałam coś zrobić, by ten program szlag trafił, głupi program, głupi uczestnicy, nie cierpię ciastek, ciastka tuczą, w końcu rodzinny demon mógł się na coś przydać, na coś porządnego, a nie tylko te bezwartościowe błyskotki, na co mi ta tandeta, ja chcę być pogodynkąąą…”

\- To moja bransoletka – przerwała jej monolog Michelle, na chwilę odrywając się od Deana i siłą ściągając Anice bransoletkę z dzwoneczkami z nadgarstka. – Ty flądro.

Babka od mikrofonów popatrzyła na nią porozumiewawczo i bez słowa trzasnęła Anikę klapsem w potylicę. Po raz drugi.

\- Mi gdzieś wyciekł pierścionek zaręczynowy – powiedziała tonem wyjaśnienia, odrzucając na plecy mokre, upodabniające ją do topielicy, włosy.

\- A mi zaraz wycieknie cała krew – zawiadomił Dean, lekko chwiejąc się na nogach. – Jest na sali lekarz?

\- Chyba, że obok kręcą jakiś procedural medyczny – mruknęła Ellie. – Choć na „Dr House’a” bym nie liczyła.

\- Nienawidzę procedurali – oświadczył z mocą Dean i usiadł na mokrej podłodze, bo nogi dosłownie się pod nim ugięły.

\- Dean! – wrzasnął Sam, natychmiast ze ślizgiem lądując na kolanach przy jego boku. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- Ależ skąd – zapewnił słodko Dean, przybierając wyraz twarzy najtwardszego z twardzieli. – Nic, na co nie wystarczyłby plaster.

*

Plaster jednakowoż nie wystarczył. W szpitalu Deanowi sfastrygowano powłoki brzuszne, na wierzch założono kilkanaście dodatkowych szwów, nafaszerowano lekami przeciwzapalnymi i przeciwzakrzepowymi, dorzucając hojną ręką mocny antybiotyk i wypuszczono bardzo niechętnie, jedynie na wyraźne (och, jakże wyraźne) życzenie pacjenta.

A teraz leżał na kanapie w swoim „programowym” apartamencie – w ramach rekompensaty zachęcono uczestników „Mistrza wypieków”, by korzystali ze wszystkich udogodnień hotelu do końca miesiąca, i pozwalał się rozpieszczać Michelle i Samowi, którzy karmili go i poili (niestety, odmawiając mocniejszych trunków – antybiotyk), poprawiali poduszki, przykrywali kocykiem i dzielnie znosili jego marudzenie.

Pod ławą, w skrzynce wymoszczonej pierzem, nakarmiony muffinkami i kupnymi ciasteczkami owsianymi spał kłobuk, czasami przez sen sypiąc pojedynczą iskrą – trzeba było na niego uważać.

\- W sumie może nam się przydać – powiedział rozmarzonym tonem Dean, podjadając ciasto pekanowe Michelle. – Mógłby nam znosić skarby.

\- Ukradzione innym – zauważył celnie Sam, marszcząc brwi z dezaprobatą.

\- Oj, nie bądź taki święty – zlekceważył go starszy brat.

\- No, nie wiem, mnie to się nie podobało – wtrąciła Michelle, podzwaniając odzyskaną bransoletką po babci. – Nie czyń drugiemu, co tobie niemiłe i takie tam.

\- A jakby tak prosto z bankowego sejfu? – spytał tęsknie Dean.

\- Acha – prychnął Sam. – Już widzę, jak wpadamy do banku z kłobukiem pod pachą i rzucamy „Mamy koguta i nie zawahamy się go użyć”.

\- Kuszące – parsknął Dean, prawie krztusząc się dorodnymi orzeszkami pekan rozsypanymi na górze ciasta.

\- Wy tak zawsze? – upewniła się dziewczyna, przerzucając wzrok z jednego brata na drugiego.

Noc spędzona z Deanem była cudowna, ale chyba nie wytrzymałaby z nim na dłuższą metę. W rodzinie Winchesterów było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele dziwactw i przygód, a ona była spokojną dziewczyną z Charlotte, tęskniącą do rodziny i ukochanej babci. Zgłosiła się do „Mistrza wypieków”, by zdobyć trochę pieniędzy na rozwój rodzinnej patisserie, ale nawet bez nich, „Cukiernia pod pierożkiem z wiśniami” doskonale sobie poradzi. Poczeka, aż wszystko się wyjaśni – program zawieszono, ale planowano edycję dla odważnych pod koniec roku, a później wróci do siebie, zachowując wspomnienia o Deanie Winchesterze na dnie serduszka. Bardzo przyjemne wspomnienia.

\- Zawsze – potwierdził Sam z westchnieniem.

\- Lepiej się pospieszcie - zasugerowała dziewczyna. - Bo kiedy wypuszczą Anikę z więzienia, może chcieć odzyskać zgubę.

\- Tak szybko to ona nie wyjdzie – parsknął Dean (od początku nie lubił zołzy). – Kłobuk jest nasz.

Demoniczny kogut jakby go usłyszał, bo zagdakał przez sen, poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim posłaniu z piór, łypnął jednym okiem i… zniknął.

Przez chwilę Winchesterowie wpatrywali się w pustą skrzynię z pierzem w pełnym osłupieniu.

\- Powiedziałeś Marnie? – zapytał Dean, spoglądając spod oka na Sama.

\- Acha – odparł ten mało elokwentnie.

\- Acha.

Ich, i tak bezsensowny, sen o fortunie przepadł w momencie, gdy Marnie odkopała szkielet nienarodzonego dziecka spod progu domu rodzinnego Aniki (nie bez pewnych przeszkód ze strony tejże rodziny), posypała go solą i spaliła, po czym przesypała do małej urny i pochowała na najbliższym cmentarzu – wszak nie była pozbawiona serca.

\- Napiłbym się – podsumował Dean z westchnieniem, a Sam posłusznie wstał i podszedł do lodówki. Pamiętał o antybiotyku brata, ale nie miał serca odmówić mu jednego Coorsa.

Sobie również.

*

Theresa Jablonsky znalazła się cała i zdrowa dzień po dramatycznych wydarzeniach w studiu nagraniowym „Mistrza wypieków”. Anika miała rację – po śmierci Alfiego wpadła w panikę i uciekła, chowając się w podłym motelu pod miastem. Niewątpliwie, ominęły ją ataki kłobuka, pożar studia i spotkanie z Winchesterami, ale zapisane drobnym druczkiem paragrafy kontraktu okazały się nieubłagane – zapłaciła wysoką karę za zerwanie umowy i do końca życia nie upiekła już ani jednej bułeczki. Na samą myśl o pieczeniu jakiegokolwiek ciasta, dostawała spazmów.


End file.
